


My Turn

by thewomaninthefog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Matt's POV, Short One Shot, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewomaninthefog/pseuds/thewomaninthefog
Summary: The Coalition is infiltrating a Galra ship when something goes very wrong. Matt sets out to find his sister.ORThe Graveyard Scene: Payback Edition





	My Turn

 

An explosion rocks the whole ship.

The comms drop in a blast of static.

All the lights go dark.

For a moment, the battle is horrifingly silent. 

Every molecule of Matt’s being trembles in fear as he pulls himself to his feet against the wall of the corridor. Irreparable damage had been done to the Galra ship, that much Matt knew. Whole sections could be open to the vacuum of space; Pidge and the other paladins are scattered throughout it. And Matt didn’t know where. He and a small unit of rebels had been called in to assist, but the explosion had gone off just minutes after they seperated to comb the ship.

Matt doesn’t dare cry out for them; unwanted ears may be listening.

The static abides slightly and he whispers desperately into the comms. “Hello? Does anyone copy? Pidge? Anyone?”

More silence. He begins to stumble down the corridor, propping his left hand against the wall and putting as much weight on his right foot as possible. His other foot throbs, bent harshly in the violent shifting of the ship.

As he reaches the end of the hall, a small, crackling voice comes through the comms.

“H...lp! We….below. Kei...gered.”

Matt stops dead. “Pidge? Pidge, it’s Matt. Where are you?”

He flips a few switches on his communicator so that it will latch on to her signal.

When Pidge responds, clearer now, her voice is thick with tears. “We’re in the lower level of the front of the ship. Try and contact Coran, please. Keith...He needs a healing pod.”

Her voice waivers.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.”

Matt doesn’t buy it. There’s fear in her voice, but there is also pain.

“Keep your comm on so I can follow your signal. I’m coming for you both.”

As he stumbles through the ship, he sends a distress signal to the Castle of Lions, occasionally yelling Pidge’s request into the main comm line. No one responds. The long range lines must still not be working. Matt pushes down all the fear that comes with that revelation. 

 

Pidge doesn’t speak again, but Matt can hear her labored breaths and choked back half-sobs through the open comm line.

Eventually he comes to a large room littered with the bodies of Galra sentries. Matt spots the green of Pidge’s armor among all the carnage, her form propped up against the power turbine circuit board. A few steps in front of her is Keith, sprawled out in an unnatural position, his arm still in an aborted reach for his sword, which is a few feet in front of him. 

His stomach flips when he realizes the pool of blood around Pidge is his.

“Coran! Shiro! Anyone! We’re in the generator room, we need immediate extraction!”

Matt stumbles through the bodies to Pidge, his twisted ankle a distant prick in the back of his mind. As he passes Keith he forces himself to glance over him, but the ashen shade of his skin makes Matt’s eyes flick away and his stomach knot. The floor is slippery with his blood, but Matt wills himself to not look down again. He collapsed beside Pidge and cups her face, examining the cut that is leaking blood across her face.

“Pidge.” His voice is rough. 

Tears leak down her face. “D-did you call Coran?”

“Yeah.” He runs his hands down to her arms and pulls them away from her midsection. Tears gather in Matt’s eyes at the sight of the charred suit and the burn that spreads across most of her torso.

“I’m sorry.” Pidge manages.

“Shhh.” Matt pulls her into his arms. “Everything is gonna be okay.”

“E-everyone else was in the hangar. Keith and I came down here too-too…  
Pidge coughs, and the drop of blood Matt wipes from her mouth scares him more than the burns. “It’s okay,” he tries again. 

“It’s my turn,” she says after seconds of silence. Her eyes are unfocused.

“What do you mean?”

“To make you cry.” She tries to lift her hand to touch his face, but she doesn’t have the strength. He grabs her hand instead and squeezes it hard. “Right before I found you… When I saw that grave, I thought you had died, that I was too late to save you.”

Matt chokes. “You weren't. I’m right here.”

Pidge is sobbing now. “I don’t ever want you to feel that.”

When he gains the ability to speak: “Then stay with me, just a little longer.”

He lets go of her face and grabs her other hand, leaning his forehead against hers.

“It hurts.”

“I know.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Never.”

 

They stay that way for what seems like hours. It’s only a few minutes.

A signal comes over the comms, twin voices coming from Pidge’s helmet and his communicator.

“Matt? Do you copy?”

“Shiro?”

“We’re on our way to get you. Just hang in a little longer.” 

Matt lets something between a sob and a laugh shake his body as he cradles his baby sister. Her eyes open groggily to look at him.

“We're gonna be okay.”


End file.
